


Munanetsimistragedia

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, pääsiäinen, suklaamunia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä idea taisi tulla luettuani Vivaciousin lähettämän pääsiäisentoivotuksen, joten kiitos innoituksesta mussukka! ♥ Turhaan mä tässä sen kummempia pulisen, nauttikaa paljon suklaamunia tänään (ja toivottavasti ilman tragedioita)!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Munanetsimistragedia

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä idea taisi tulla luettuani Vivaciousin lähettämän pääsiäisentoivotuksen, joten kiitos innoituksesta mussukka! ♥ Turhaan mä tässä sen kummempia pulisen, nauttikaa paljon suklaamunia tänään (ja toivottavasti ilman tragedioita)!

”Äitii, Mycroft teki sen taas!” Sherlock kiljui olohuoneessa ja syöksyi keittiöön valittamaan. Rouva Holmes käänsi katseensa uunista, voi kun hän osaisi tänä vuonna ottaa lampaan ajoissa ulos. 

”Sherlock on vain hidas”, Mycroft hymähti tallustaessaan tyynesti pikkuveljensä perässä kahden suklaamunan kera. 

”Mycroft, enkö minä ole sanonut, että sinun täytyy jättää toinen muna Sherlockille? Anna se veljellesi.”

”Mutta äiti, löytäjähän saa pitää!” Mycroft kivahti. 

Rouva Holmes huokaisi. Vaikka pojat kasvoivat vuosi vuodelta, pääsiäisen munanetsimistragedialta ei koskaan vältytty.

”Mene huoneeseesi lukemaan, Mycroft, piilotan Sherlockille uudet munat. Kultaseni, tule vahtimaan uunia!”

”Ja minun munani ovat takuulla isommat kuin sinun!” Sherlock kailotti loittonevan veljensä perään.


End file.
